Test Drive
by Hidden Treasures
Summary: The Doctor had a brand-new body that needs road testing, and Rose Tyler is up for the task.


The Doctor sighed as he fiddled with the controls of the TARDIS, trying to hack into her systems to change the interior of the TARDIS back to the coral structure Rose was familiar with. He'd been in his new body for all of two days and he'd already mucked it all up. He knew that coping with regeneration was difficult on a bond mate, and thankfully he could feel her unconditional love and acceptance of him through their telepathic link, otherwise he would have been going spare. But Rose was grieving, plain and simple. She missed his old body, expecting him to be taller and lankier with better hair every time she walked into the same room as him. He knew he needed to give her space to come to terms with things, but he just wanted to hold her again. It had been far too long. 52 hours, ten minutes, and seven…eight…nine seconds too long, in fact.

That morning, he'd felt her mind nuzzle against his for a moment as she apologized for her distance, and said she was coming to see him. He didn't have time to warn her about the upgrades he'd made. Rose walked into the console room, paused, and walked back out, sending him another mental apology as she rushed off again.

"Bloody idiot," the Doctor mumbled to himself, kicking himself for changing one more bloody thing in Rose's life. While the coral desktop wasn't his cup of tea in this new body, he could've dealt with it for Rose. "C'mon, change back, old girl. For me? For Rose?"

The TARDIS zapped at his fingers as she sent him a soothing mental caress, assuring him that Rose would be okay, given time.

The Doctor heaved a great sigh, and collapsed back against the old, familiar TARDIS jump seat. _At least this hasn't changed_ he mused. Oh, they'd had some great times on this seat. Lazy cuddles, lazy kisses, lazy lovemaking, along with urgent sex and frantic fucking. They'd done it all, him and Rose. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, losing himself to his memories.

In his mind's eye, he replayed every intimate moment he'd had with Rose, both sexual and innocent alike. He saw her splayed out on their bed, absolutely naked, as his tongue flicked across her clit. He watched as she danced with him for the first time in this very console room, staking his claim against one Jack bloody Harkness. He watched as she rode him from above, twisting her hips in that little figure eight pattern she was so good at. He saw them both curled up on the sofa together in front of the fire with a cup of tea, talking about everything and nothing. He saw them making love for the first time as a newly bonded couple.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor let out a sharp gasp and flailed forward, startled. His arms and legs thrashed for a moment as he tried to find his balance; he was still unused to this new body of his and its gangly limbs.

"Rose," he said, feeling his cheeks warm as he made a fool of himself in front of his love.

"Hi," she said, offering him a shy smile, which he returned eagerly. "Can I sit down?"

The Doctor stared at her for a moment before sliding over to make room for her. She sat, and instantly tucked herself into his side. He exhaled softly, and curled his rangy body around hers. He missed this. He missed her.

"I'm so sorry," she said, nuzzling her face into his neck. "It's just…you're gone, but you're still here. And I'm never going to see the old you again. And it's not that I don't fancy this new you, 'cause I do. I love you. You know that. I truly love you. But it's just…hard."

Rose's cheeks were pink and she was staring at her lap as she stumbled into an awkward silence. The Doctor, meanwhile, was overjoyed, and he wrapped his arms around her enthusiastically, unable to stifle his feelings of relief and love. Rose felt it across their bond, and she wrapped his presence closer to hers, trying to soothe away his doubts and worries.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured. "I love you."

"I've missed you," he whispered into her ear, burying his face in her hair. "I've missed you so much. But I understand. And I'm sorry I changed the look of the TARDIS. I've been trying to change it back, but…"

"It's growing on me," Rose said softly, looking around at the brighter, more colorful room. It looked fun and playful, and Rose wondered if it was reflecting her new Doctor's personality. Either way, she loved it.

Rose contented herself to cuddle against her Doctor, but she felt stifled pulses of embarrassment, worry, and yearning coming from him. Confused, Rose tapped into their bond and tried to make him elaborate, when a wave of lust and need and desire coursed through her. Spikes of warmth pooled low in her belly, and she rubbed her thighs together slightly. She was all too familiar with this sensation, and she sent him back her own curious excitement and want.

"Rose," the Doctor whimpered, angling himself to catch her lips between his.

They were warm and soft, but felt different from what he was expecting. It finally dawned on him that of course it wouldn't feel the same. He had new lips. Well, new everything. He was suddenly excited to learn the newness of his body, and what he liked and didn't like, and he was excited to learn it with Rose.

When they pulled back for breath, he caught a glimpse of unease from Rose.

"Okay?" he asked nervously, rapping his fingers against his thigh.

"Just…different," she said wistfully.

"Good different or bad different?" he teased weakly.

A ghost of a smile crossed Rose's lips as she said, "Just different."

They sat there awkwardly for a few moments, with the Doctor wanting to continue kissing her, until Rose hopped up from the jump seat. The Doctor tried to swallow his disappointment, and was pleasantly surprised when Rose held out her hand and asked, "Bedroom?"

He nodded mutely and took her hand, twining their fingers together. The fit was different, but still felt good and natural, and he gently rubbed his thumb across the back of hers. Rose pushed open the door to their bedroom, and let out a soft exhale when she saw it looked exactly the same as before, from the dark hardwood floors to the deep blue walls and slate grey duvet. If she was surprised to see it unchanged, she must not have been hiding away in here for the last few days. Then where…?

"My old room," she answered sheepishly. "I just…I couldn't…I…"

The Doctor reached out and tugged her into his arms, soothing her as best he could.

"Hey, if you're not ready for, er, _this_ ," he fumbled, gesturing vaguely between the two of them. "That's okay. We can wait. I can wait."

"And what if I can't?" she asked coyly, blinking up at him with the look that always sent blood rushing south. This time was no different, and he was relieved that his body still responded to her on that basic level.

"Well, then," he stammered. "That's…that's…good."

Rose giggled, and the sound unknotted something within his chest, and he suddenly spun her around to press her against the door. He pressed his lips roughly to hers, mapping out the contours of her mouth and teeth and tongue with his new tongue, shivering as she responded enthusiastically. She buried her fingers in his hair and scratched her nails against his scalp in a way that would have internally combusted his old self, but now made him squirm around uncomfortably.

"Er," he said awkwardly as Rose dropped her arms limply to her sides. "I'm sorry. New body, new nerve endings, new reactions. I'm sor–"

Rose smiled at him, but it looked forced and tight.

"It's okay," she assured, her emotions genuine. "It means I just get to explore you all over again, see what you like and don't like."

As she said this, her fingers wandered to his bowtie and down his chest. He shuddered, and pressed his growing erection to her hip before reclaiming her lips.

Rose's hands ended up in his hair several times before she remembered and moved them elsewhere. After the fourth time of trying to tug on his hair, the Doctor could feel the frustration rolling off of her.

"Hey," he said gently, catching her hand in his. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her palm and murmured, "Relax. You're thinking too much."

The Doctor dropped his head to suck on her pulse point, scraping his teeth against the delicate skin and soothing the area with his tongue. She gasped, and rolled her hips into his, feeling sharp tingles settle deep in her core as her clit throbbed.

"Doctor," she breathed.

He dropped her hands in favor of mapping out her body. He palmed her breasts in her hands, tweaking her nipples beneath the sheer fabric of her t-shirt as he slipped his thigh between hers. She keened loudly as a delicious friction was pressed to her clit. The Doctor watched hungrily as she rode his thigh, chasing her release. Her face was flushed and sweaty, and her hands were clenched into fists by her side.

"Are you close, Rose?" he growled into her ear. She shivered and nodded, panting for breath. "You could come just like this, couldn't you? C'mon, then. I want to see it. That's it, thaaat's it. Come, love. Come for me."

Rose wailed loudly as she felt her orgasm rush through her, white hot and all-consuming. She ground her hips desperately into his, bucking wildly as she worked herself through her release. Her knees weakened and nearly buckled, but she was caught and steadied by a pair of new yet familiar arms, and she slumped gratefully into them.

She panted, blinking away the spotty vision as she tried to regain her equilibrium.

"That was beautiful," the Doctor murmured into her ear, trying not to rut up against her again and again until he found his own release. He settled instead for pressing his clothed cock against her hip. "You're beautiful."

When the room stopped spinning, Rose pulled him in for a lazy kiss. She was about to play with his hair again, but remembered and instead dropped her hands to fiddle with the soft hairs on the back of his neck. He shuddered, and Rose felt inordinately pleased with herself to have finally gotten a positive reaction from him.

"This not positive enough?" he grunted, pushing his hardness into her hip. Rose hummed in appreciation, feeling new tendrils of arousal pooling in her belly.

"Want you," she whispered in his ear, trailing her tongue from his earlobe and down his jaw. The Doctor bit back a moan and thrust into her again. "Doctor, please."

"As you wish," he said, walking her backwards to their bed, divesting them of clothing along the way until he was clad only in a pair of polka-dot boxers and her in a sheer pair of cotton knickers.

He pushed her down to the mattress, delighting in watching her breasts jiggle and bounce. His eyes skated across her supine position, from her heaving chest to her quivering stomach to her toned legs and tiny feet. She was so perfect and so beautiful, and all his.

"Yours," she affirmed, sending him a pulse of love and affection and want through their bond.

The Doctor smiled softly at her before catching sight of the damp spot on her knickers. His lungs seemed to stop functioning and his mouth went dry. He mechanically dropped to his knees before her as he reached out to touch the glistening fabric. Rose sucked in a sharp breath and squirmed into his touch, trying to direct the path of his fingers to where she wanted them.

He reached up and to pull off her knickers, tossing them over his shoulder blindly in favor of looking at the newly revealed skin. Her folds were bare and pink and glistening, and he suddenly needed to know how she tasted on his new taste buds.

"Need you, my Doctor," she whimpered, squirming under his intense appraisal.

Never one to deny her anything, the Doctor leaned forward and swiped his tongue tentatively across her slit, teasing at her clit on the upstroke. Tangy, a bit sweet, a bit salty. _Rose_. He was sure that any and all of his future incarnations would drop to their knees in an instant to taste Rose Tyler. And judging from the way she was whimpering and bucking closer to his face, he was still pretty good at this.

Confidence bolstered, the Doctor concentrated the flicking of his tongue at her clit as his fingers worked their way inside of her. Her muscles, hot and wet and smooth, clutched around the digits, desperately keeping them in. He curled his fingers up, feeling for that rough, ribbed patch of muscle. He could tell immediately when he found it, because Rose cried out and writhed on the bed, trying to get him to go faster, harder, _anything_.

"Doctor," she panted. "Oh, God. Oh, _fuck_. _Doctor_!"

"You taste so good," he mumbled, sucking lightly at her clit. "You feel so good. I love watching you come apart around my mouth."

"Unh. Fucking hell. More, more, more. Doctor, _fuck_!"

He felt her slick inner walls fluttering around his fingers, and he knew she was so, so close. Watching her writhing so wantonly on their bed, seeing her so overcome with pleasure he was giving her, sent a rush of need through him. He grunted as he rocked his hips, rubbing his aching cock against the bed. He redoubled his efforts, thrusting his fingers roughly in and out of her as his tongue darted rapidly against her clit.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she whimpered.

She wriggled closer to him, thrusting against his mouth, until she shouted out his name and arched completely off the bed. The Doctor felt a rush of wetness coat his fingers and his tongue as her cunt clamped and pulsed tightly around his fingers.

He gentled the movements of his fingers and mouth until she collapsed on the bed, boneless. Just as she was getting too sensitive, the Doctor removed his fingers and pressed a messy kiss to her inner thigh.

"Still good?" he asked, popping his fingers into his mouth.

"Mmm," she mumbled in affirmation, her eyes closed and her chest heaving.

There was nothing in the universe more beautiful than Rose Tyler lying in a post-orgasm afterglow. Warmth pooled in his chest. He was utterly in love with this precious human. Well, his precious sort-of human. He was still in awe, sometimes, that he could really keep her forever.

He crawled up the bed and curled himself around her, lazily pressing his insistent hard-on against her hip.

"Your turn," she mumbled, attempting to lift herself to attend to him.

"In a moment," he promised pressing a kiss to her temple. "Take a breather. Whenever you're ready, we can continue."

The Doctor felt a pulse of embarrassment across their bond as Rose said, "Erm, I, well, I might not…y'know…be able to actually…erm…"

The Doctor chuckled into her ear, delighting in the way her body shuddered and another pulse of arousal spiked across their bond.

"Just you wait, Rose Tyler," he growled into her ear, pressing his needy cock to her center. "I'm not finished with you just yet.

oOoOo

Quite a while later, after coaxing another two orgasms from her, the Doctor finally gave in to the tension that had been coiled in his belly ever since Rose had walked into the console room hours earlier. He whimpered her name again and again into her neck as he pulsed his release into her. Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her, hoping he wasn't crushing her, and hoping she would still enjoy the weight of his new body against her.

Rose hummed pleasantly and wrapped her arms and legs around him, nuzzling into his neck.

"Love you," he whispered into her ear, lifting some of his weight off of her to look into her eyes.

She stared right back at him, her eyes so deep and intense it felt as though she saw straight into his soul. His mind, fuzzy and blank still from his own orgasm, was suddenly awash with love and tenderness and remorse. He quickly soothed that last emotion away as he pressed his lips delicately to her collarbone.

"You've been so wonderful," he whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay in my last body for you. I–"

"Shh," Rose said, brushing hair from his face. Her fingers traced the contours of his face, mapping out his cheekbones and his forehead and his non-existent eyebrows and his too-large chin. His last body was much sexier, he mused glumly. He was far too clumsy and uncoordinated this time around. Rose must've caught his self-recrimination because she framed his jaw between her hands and said, "Stop that. You're perfect. I don't care about which body you're in. That doesn't matter. What matters is that it's still _you_. I fell in love with you when you were grumpy and had big ears, and I loved you the last time around, and I still love you now. I'll love you in any body you're wearing. You're my Doctor."

The Doctor's throat swelled shut with emotion, and he couldn't help but smile tenderly down at his bond mate.

"And you're still quite sexy," she said playfully, rocking her hips upwards. He gasped when his cock twitched and began to harden again. "Besides, you're all untested. I've got a whole new body to learn and explore."

With a strength he didn't know she possessed, Rose flipped them. She scrambled over him to straddle his thighs, and braced herself with her hands on his chest, a palm over each heart. She leaned down and trailed her tongue across his chest and over his nipples, grinning when she felt him suck in a sharp breath.

"Ready for more?" she mumbled around his nipple, nipping at it lightly.

"Always," he gasped, eagerly handing over the reins to an excited Rose Tyler, who was musing how best to start her exploration before settling on licking every inch of his brand-new skin. He was putty in her capable hands, and it wasn't too long before Rose contented herself to hours of teasing her bond mate, a rough map of his new erogenous zones mapped out and stored away for later.


End file.
